


Wicked fire

by coffecolors



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Death, Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Explosions, Gangster Park Chanyeol, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Sex for Money, Smut, Stripper Byun Baekhyun, Toxic Behavior, irrational jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffecolors/pseuds/coffecolors
Summary: "Sweet is Chanyeol's love that is given in vain, and sweet is death that takes away his pain."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	Wicked fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was really challenging! I struggled a lot with this but I'm satisfied with the outcome. I hope you enjoy reading this roller coaster. Thanks, D. for helping me out so much.

The life of a stripper was not as easy as everyone thought: be cute, dress well, dance like the gods for strangers and earn money. In reality, Baekhyun managed to keep less than half of the money he earned and had to buy his own clothes for performances. He had to feed himself and his cat, tuition and more bills to pay.

Baekhyun's relief came in a neat suit and incredible height.

His new client sat in the front row during every performance, later asked for a private session in a dark room —lit just enough to see his tight luminescent clothes and his body dancing against the spotless customer’s suit. 

_“Candy”_ was the first thing the man said, reading the letters engraved on his choker. Never had Baekhyun felt so turned on.

Sex was forbidden during work, but he didn't mind breaking a stupid rule if he could make his generous client’s boner disappear in his pretty mouth. His shift ended but his job didn’t; he needed money and a simple blowjob wasn’t going to cause any harm. However one time became two and he couldn't resist because, besides easy cash, the man’s dick was something he didn’t know he craved.

When things escalated and the encounters where no longer in the club, he asked for his name to know what to scream later. The mysterious man answered with his exquisite deep voice that made him weak.

_“Loey”_

He thought of the endless reasons why he shouldn't be in bed with a total stranger, but the harder he was thinking, the harder Loey pounded into him from behind, groping his thighs and burying his nails onto the soft, hairless skin. The angle changed and that alone made his mind go fully blank.  
  
He didn't notice Loey moaning his real name which he never mentioned. _Baekhyun_ never sounded so good in another man's lips.

* * *

Delicious and intense sex turned into constant visits.

On a heated night, Loey asked him to stay. Baekhyun refused, thinking of his morning class, but it was already midnight and the next thing he knew, Loey himself was driving him to college, offering a brand-new laptop before getting out of the car. 

_“I know yours is broken,”_ Loey said.

Baekhyun didn’t know he was a dangerous man. The gun he carried should've been enough warning. Baekhyun should’ve paid attention to the alarming signs.

But Loey fucked him so good and paid so well that he couldn’t afford to lose him, not when he’d never been that financially stable in years and was now capable of working less and have more luxuries.

Hell began when he started feeling that someone was following him on his way home, to college, and even when walking to work. Weird. Why would someone chase a person as pathetic as him? 

Baekhyun ignored the strange sensation of feeling watched and went on with his life, while somewhere else, someone was busy collecting thousands of photos, carefully taping them to the wall. Candy was oblivious about being _admired_ by a powerful gangster. No suspicions even when he thought of hearing a shutter sound while sleeping.

* * *

His favorite client was present after a successful Saturday night routine. Candy was a sweaty mess but once free he approached Loey to chat, who had a glass of whiskey ready for himㅡzero witnesses of the white powder mixed in.

The next day Baekhyun felt like dying, his body frail and shaky. He called in sick at work and couldn’t attend college for an entire week.

Loey called him insistently that night, and while Candy ignored him outside business hours, he needed help now. Apparently, he was too slow because his home phone rang next. How did he get that number? He was too sick to think. 

After a suspiciously short wait, Loey was there, becoming acquainted with his miserable apartment. He brought medicine and his favorite cookies —Loey excused himself saying he had guessed which ones he liked by mere luck.

His worries about feeding Mong vanished with Loey’s promise of taking care of it. But his cat disappeared after that.  
  


* * *

Chanyeol knew he was fucked the night he decided to go into the seedy bar, a neon sign proposing fun and sins along with the most perfect human on earth. His purpose was to make Baekhyun _his_ only.

Chanyeol loved him hard. He confessed after a long make-out session in their usual dark room, promising wonders and eternal love to the stripper.

Baekhyun rejected him on the spot and Chanyeol’s heart broke a second later.

Avoidance came. Candy declined every call and gift he bought with love. He made clear he didn't want to see him anymore. 

He understood when he saw Baekhyun with a friend; laughing, flirting, making plans for a road trip.

* * *

Everything was thoroughly planned. The missing piece on the engine, the broken locks, the damaged brakes, even the emergency one was useless. Chanyeol followed closely until the imminent crash happened.

Baekhyun was barely conscious when he received a call.

The phone only rang once.

_“Loey? help, Iㅡ”_

_“Park ChanYeol”_

_“What?”_

_“I'm Park ChanYeol, love”_

Desperate screams were heard when attempts to open the truck were in vain. The first explosion was loud, right on the engine, but no one was there to hear other than ChanYeol.

Baekhyun heard a reverberating laugh.

 _“What did you do?!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Please love me, Baekhyun”_

_“Fucking psycho! Let me out!"_  
  
_“... Still a no?”_

_“Fuck you!”_

Mozart’s Requiem Mass in D minor filled Chanyeol's car with the glorious melody that reminded him of all the moments he spent with Byun BaekHyun. But also how he tore his heart apart without remorse, trampling on his feelings and running away. Loey wanted to end the agonizing pain he felt when he saw his Baekhyun being happy with other people when only _he_ could give him everything that no one else could.

After a second explosion, the call abruptly cut off.

That was the only way Baekhyun would no longer hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> The original quote of the summary is this one. "Sweet is true love that is given in vain, and sweet is death that takes away the pain" by Alfred Lord Tennyson.


End file.
